Natchitoches, Louisiana
| coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = States | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Parish | subdivision_name2 = Natchitoches | established_title = Settled | established_date = 1714 | established_title1 = Incorporated as a town | established_date1 = February 5, 1819 | established_title2 = | established_date2 = | established_title3 = | established_date3 = | extinct_title = | extinct_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | government_footnotes = | government_type = Mayor-Council | governing_body = City Council | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Lee Posey | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | total_type = | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 68.43 | area_total_sq_mi = 26.42 | area_total_dunam = | area_land_km2 = 58.87 | area_land_sq_mi = 22.73 | area_water_km2 = 9.56 | area_water_sq_mi = 3.69 | area_water_percent = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_rural_km2 = | area_rural_sq_mi = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank1_sq_mi = | area_blank2_title = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_blank2_sq_mi = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | elevation_max_footnotes = | elevation_max_m = | elevation_max_ft = | elevation_min_footnotes = | elevation_min_m = | elevation_min_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 18323 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 311.18 | population_density_sq_mi = 805.94 | population_est = 18319 | pop_est_as_of = 2016 | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_rural = | population_density_rural_km2 = | population_density_rural_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_density = | population_density_rank = | population_blank1_title = | population_blank1 = | population_density_blank1_km2 = | population_density_blank1_sq_mi = | population_blank2_title = | population_blank2 = | population_density_blank2_km2 = | population_density_blank2_sq_mi = | population_demonym = | population_note = | demographics_type1 = | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = | demographics1_info1 = | demographics_type2 = | demographics2_footnotes = | demographics2_title1 = | demographics2_info1 = | timezone1 = CST | utc_offset1 = -6 | timezone1_DST = CDT | utc_offset1_DST = -5 | timezone2 = | utc_offset2 = | timezone2_DST = | utc_offset2_DST = | postal_code_type = ZIP code | postal_code = 71457 | postal2_code_type = | postal2_code = | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 318 | geocode = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | twin2 = | twin2_country = | blank_name_sec1 = Interstate | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = Louisiana Highways | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | blank2_info_sec1 = | blank_name_sec2 = | blank_info_sec2 = | blank1_name_sec2 = | blank1_info_sec2 = | blank2_name_sec2 = | blank2_info_sec2 = | website = City of Natchitoches | footnotes = | pop_est_footnotes = | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 22-53545 }} Natchitoches ( ; ) is the parish seat of Natchitoches Parish, Louisiana, United States. It was established in 1714 by Louis Juchereau de St. Denis as part of French Louisiana. It was named after the Natchitoches Indian tribe. The City of Natchitoches was first incorporated on February 5, 1819. It is the oldest permanent settlement in the Louisiana Purchase. Natchitoches's sister city is Nacogdoches, Texas. Images file:Natchitoches, LA, City Hall IMG 1972.JPG|Natchitoches City Hall File:Memory Lawn Cemetery in Natchitoches, LA IMG 2049.JPG|Memory Lawn Cemetery File:Natchitoches1993OldTownC.jpg|Natchitoches 2nd Street File:Main entrance to NSU IMG 2031.JPG|Entrance to the university Education * Northwestern State University References Category:Cities in Louisiana Category:1714 establishments Category:Parish seats in Louisiana Category:Settlements in Natchitoches Parish, Louisiana Category:18th century establishments in Louisiana